Harry Potter: Grim Secrets Revealed
by Itachi-Sama's Fangirl
Summary: HIATUS - SORRY, GUYS, WRITERS BLOCK. Harry is a Grim Angel, and once at Hogwarts, he hides behind a mask of deception. In his third year, however, his secret is revealed when an old enemy appears.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Riviera: The Promised Land. This was written for fun, and I am making no profit from this. Besides, if I did own either one, do you honestly think I would publish this online? (BTW, if I did own Riviera: The Promised Land, Ledah wouldn't have died. So there! blows raspberry LOL) **

Harry walked onto the Hogwarts Express slowly. He was tired of masking his true feelings. He had hidden his true self from the Wizarding World ever since he had arrived two years ago. While he wished he could drop his façade, he knew he couldn't. Not now. His carefully thought out plans would be ruined if anyone had even the slightest idea that he was not, in fact a Gryffindor, but a Slytherin in the robes of a Gryffindor.

He sat down in one of the very back compartments, nearly empty except for a man that appeared to be sleeping. A quick glance at the luggage told Harry the man's name: Remus J. Lupin. _He's obviously here for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. _Harry took a look at Lupin's aura. _It seems that this man is a werewolf. Interesting._

Harry sat down, took out a book on Advanced Potions from his trunk, and started to read.

Moments later, he sensed Ron and Hermione near the compartment he was in. Not wanting them to know of his intelligence, he put the Potions book away, and got one out on Quidditch. As soon as they grew closer to the compartment, he could hear them bickering about some trivial matter. When they walked in, Ron saw Harry sitting there, and said, "There you are, Harry. We've been looking all over for you! Now, Hermione…Who's that?" Almost simultaneously, Harry and Hermione said, "Remus J. Lupin, Ronald." Ron stared at them both for a second, then said, "Bloody hell! That was creepy! …How did you know that anyways?" They both pointed to Lupin's luggage. Ron stared at them both again. "Err, anyone up for Exploding Snap?"

The trio did play Exploding Snap (much to Harry's hidden annoyance), then talked of trivial matters that Harry's Gryffindor persona would usually discuss. Then, all of a sudden, the windows started to freeze. The atmosphere grew cold, colder than anything any of them had felt. Harry's very worst memory trickled to the front of his mind. "Dementors…" was all he was able to say before he was sucked into the memory.

_Ein and Seth-Rah were fighting. Ein swung his Einherjar at Seth-Rah, but missed. Seth-Rah aimed a ball of energy at Ledah (Harry). Seth-Rah had frozen his shadow; he couldn't move! Ledah (Harry) closed his eyes and prepared to die. Seconds later, he heard a choking sound, and the sound of Seth-Rah laughing. Opening his eyes, he was horrified to see Ein on the ground, dead, from a wound through his heart. "Ein always was too selfless for his own good, wasn't he, Ledah?" Seth-Rah cackled. Ledah (Harry) was furious. "You will PAY! Lost Seraph!" _

Harry heard Lupin cast a spell: "_Expecto Patronum!_" A silvery mist emerge from Lupin's wand, driving away the Dementor. Once it was gone, Lupin took out some chocolate, handing some to each of them while saying, "Here, eat it. This will help counteract the effects of the Dementors." The trio ate the chocolate, then Lupin told them, "I'm going to see the driver." He walked out of the compartment. Once she were sure he was gone, Hermione turned to him and asked, "Harry? Who's Ein?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Riviera: The Promised Land. This was written for fun, and I am making no profit from this. Besides, if I did own either one, do you honestly think I would publish this online? (BTW, if I did own Riviera: The Promised Land, Ledah wouldn't have died. So there!)**

Harry stiffened. "I hardly see how that is your concern. And where did you hear that name?" Hermione looked at him, then said, "I would have thought that would be obvious. You screamed his name while under the effect of the Dementors. As for how it is our concern, we're your friends Harry! We deserve to know!"

Harry glared at her, then said, "Like I said it is none of your business. Just because you are my _friends_ doesn't mean that I am required to tell you everything. Now drop it. We're almost at Hogwarts. We need to change into our robes."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry had started to take off his shirt. Embarrassed, she quickly left the compartment.

Harry and Ron got dressed in an awkward silence. (Well, at least awkward for Ron.) Moments later Hermione reentered the compartment, dressed in her robes. Just as she was about to say something to Harry, the loudspeaker sounded throughout the train. "_We have arrived at Hogwarts. Please leave all luggage on the train. First years are to stay put until a professor arrives. Second years and up, go to the Great Hall. Thank you, and have a nice day."_

Harry shrunk his luggage, then put it in one of his pockets. Hermione, always following the rules, opened her mouth, and in an obnoxious authoritative voice, said, "Harry, we're supposed to leave our luggage on the train!" Harry, annoyed, replied, "They said '_**Please**_' leave your luggage on the train. They did not order us to." _I love loopholes!_

Harry left before she could say anything else. He got off the train, then walked quickly towards the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had to run in order to keep up with him.

Entering the Great Hall, Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table. Finally, Ron and Hermione, gasping for air, entered the Great Hall, and sat down next to Harry.

Again, before Hermione could say anything, Professor McGonagall walked over to them, and said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please come with me."

Harry and Hermione got up, and followed McGonagall. They were led towards her office. Once inside, Harry spotted Madam Pomphrey and groaned.

Madam Pomphrey performed a brief medical scan on Harry, and Harry swore she looked disappointed, when she said, "He's fine. There are no side affects from the Dementors." _YES! I have escaped from the clutches of Madam Pomphrey! _Hermione informed Madam Pomphrey, "Professor Lupin gave us some chocolate." Madam Pomphrey huffed, then said, "Finally, a Defense professor that knows his remedies! Well, Mr. Potter, I suppose you can go."

Harry walked out of Professor McGonagall's office, and once he was out the door, they heard him shout, "I'm alive! I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!" Madam Pomphrey, Professor McGonagall, and Hermione just looked at each other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time Harry got back to the Great Hall, the opening feast was almost over. He sat back down at the Gryffindor table, piled some food on his plate, then ate quickly. Dumbledore stood up, then said jovially, "Now, before you trot off to bed, let us sing the school song!" Harry groaned, and tuned it out. Eventually, the song ended. They were dismissed, and started heading up to their respective dorms.

Percy said the password, and the portrait opened. The Gryffindors went inside, then went to their rooms. Harry got ready for bed, then put a Silencing Charm around his bed, knowing he would not get much sleep after reliving his worst memory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review! I'll probably update again tomorrow, but I won't be able to do so again until Friday night due to my summer job. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Riviera: The Promised Land. This was written for fun, and I am making no profit from this. Besides, if I did own either one, do you honestly think I would publish this online? (BTW, if I did own Riviera: The Promised Land, Ledah wouldn't have died. So there!)**

Harry woke up with a start. As he had suspected, he had had a nightmare about Ein. He was _sooo_ glad that he had put up that Silencing Charm. Taking his wand out from under his pillow, he swished his wand, and said, "_Tempus._" The time appeared in front of him. He had woken up ten minutes before his dorm mates usually did. He got out of bed, and got ready for the day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was one of the first people in the Great Hall. He sat down, took out a book, and started to read. Eventually, people started to trickle into the Great Hall, and Harry put his book away. Ron and Hermione finally entered the Great Hall as well, and started walking towards Harry. Harry groaned, but didn't protest once they had gotten near him, and they sat down next to him. Hermione was about to say something, he was sure, when all of a sudden, the doors to the Great Hall swung open. A blonde woman with black wings and some sort of sword was in the doorway. The teachers took out their wands, pointing them at her. All was silent in the Great Hall, until Harry said in a shocked tone, "Malice."

She turned towards Harry. Curiously, she asked, "How do you know my name, boy?"

Harry put his hands in a hand sign and said, "_Dispel Illusion!_" A great deal of smoke appeared, and when it dissipated, his appearance had changed. He was now taller, and was not wearing glasses. He, too, had black wings. He was wearing a black trench coat, a black shirt, black pants with chains, and black combat boots. His hair was now extremely long, still black, but with red highlights, twisted into a long braid. And in his hands, was his Diviner, Lorelei. Malice stared at him with horror. "It's not possible! You're supposed to be dead! Hector should have killed you after he fused with Seth!" Harry sneered, and said, "Ein took a blow meant for me. As soon as he was hit by Seth-Rah, he was dead. I proceeded to kill Seth-Rah with Lost Seraph. Your master begged for mercy, like the coward he was." Malice roared with fury and swung her Diviner at Harry. The other people in the Great Hall watched in horror, unable to do anything to stop her due to a shield Harry had erected to prevent interference. But all of a sudden, Harry blocked her Diviner with Lorelei. "Is that the best you've got, Malice?"

Hermione shouted at Harry, "Harry James Potter! Stop right this instant! And don't provoke her! Get inside the shield quickly!" Harry continued to swing at Malice and block her attacks while replying angrily to Hermione, "Shut up, Hermione! This is MY fight! Her master killed my best friend! As he is dead, I'll settle for the next best thing: HER!" The entire Great Hall was shocked. _What else don't we know about him?_ Dumbledore looked at Harry, and said, "Harry, you must not let your hatred overcome you. You must forgive. Otherwise you will be swallowed by the darkness. It is against the law to kill, Harry. If you kill her, Harry, you will be sent to Azkaban." Harry responded with, "I have diplomatic immunity in every country in the world. I can not be arrested for anything. Besides, it is my duty as a Grim Angel to kill this traitorous BITCH!" Professors Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin gasped, knowing what a Grim Angel was, while Malice swung at Harry and missed, saying, "Me, a traitor? If anyone is a traitor, it is you! You defied the orders of the Magi, and did not activate the Retribution as told!"

Harry replied with, "Hector falsely convinced the other Magi that the Retribution needed to be activated! The citizens of Riviera did nothing wrong! The order to activate the Retribution was reversed as soon as they found out. It is _you_ who is listed in the Archives as a traitor, not me! As a traitor to the Magi, I sentence you to DEATH! _LOST SERAPH!_"

Flames burst out of Lorelei, giving Malice no chance to escape, hitting Malice dead on. Her body disintegrated as soon as the flames hit her.

The Great Hall was completely silent. Realizing this, Harry turned around, only to see the entire school staring at him. _Shit!_ "Um, I can explain?"

**A/N: I know I said I was going to update tomorrow, but I was bored, so I wrote another chapter. What do you think of this one? I don't know if the "fight scene" is any good though. Review? Please? ******


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Riviera: The Promised Land. This was written for fun, and I am making no profit from this. Besides, if I did own either one, do you honestly think I would publish this online? (BTW, if I did own Riviera: The Promised Land, Ledah wouldn't have died. So there!)**

Dumbledore looked over at Harry, and said, "That would be greatly appreciated." Harry blanched at all of the expectant looks of the people in the Great Hall, and asked Dumbledore, "Um, can we discuss this in your office, sir?" "But of course, my boy!" was his response, disappointing the majority of the Great Hall's occupants.

While walking with the professors out of the Great Hall, Harry noticed Colin Creevey with his camera out. "CREEVEY! GIVE ME THAT BLOODY CAMERA!" Colin squeaked, then started to run. Harry, annoyed, took out his wand, and said, "_Accio Colin Creevey's camera!_" Colin's camera flew out of his hands. Harry took out the film, then tossed Colin's camera back at him. Harry glared at Colin, and said, "No unauthorized photos." With that, Harry turned on his heels, continuing out of the Great Hall behind the teachers, locking the doors to the Great Hall behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once outside Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore gave the Gargoyle the password, and they all gathered inside the "elevator". It went up, then they went inside Dumbledore's office.

Harry looked at the professors, then said, "Okay, who here knows anything about Grim Angels?" Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin all gave affirmative answers. The other professors were clueless. Annoyed, Harry pointed at the ones that did not know, and said, "You eight, out!" He lightly shoved them out as they protested.

"Okay, now, first you three have to give me Wizard's Oaths that what I say here is not disclosed to any other person, animal, or person in their Animagus form in the form of conversation, written communication, Pensieve memories, e-mail, text messaging, or instant messaging." The three men did so, then Harry said, "Good. Now I can answer any questions you have."

Dumbledore had the first question. "How is it that you are a Grim Angel, Harry?" Harry responded, "When I was placed with the Dursleys, I was horribly neglected. Eventually, it became abuse. I –" Harry was interrupted by Snape, who sneered while saying, "What kind of abuse? Not getting a toy you wanted?" Dumbledore gave Snape a reproachful look, then asked Harry to continue. "As I was _saying_, I was terribly abused. I was beaten, and forced to do _**all**_ of the housework; cooking, cleaning, you name it. One day, it got so bad, that when I wished to be somewhere safe, my accidental magic transported somewhere it deemed safe – the house of a Grim Angel. He trained me, and eventually, I was able to go through the trials to become a Grim Angel. I passed, and grew my wings, but as Grim Angels had to lose something in order to become one, I did as well. I lost my emotions." Lupin gasped. Snape, again, sneered, and asked, "If you lost your emotions as you claim, then how are you capable of expressing your emotions now?"

Harry replied, "Grim Angels are put into partners. My partner was a Grim Angel named Ein. He lost his wings after becoming a Grim Angel. He always expressed his emotions, and eventually got me to do so as well."

Lupin, curious, asked Harry, "On the train, when the Dementors showed up, you screamed Ein's name. Why is Ein in one of your worst memories?" Harry did not want to answer that question, but did so anyways. "Do you remember when I said that Malice's master killed my best friend?" Receiving affirmative replies from the three, he continued speaking. "The Magi, the ones that give orders to the Grim Angels, were convinced by Hector, one of the other Magi, that the people of Riviera were dangerous, and needed to be killed. Ein and I were sent to Riviera to activate the Retribution, which would destroy Riviera. On our way there, Ein and I were separated during a battle with an Accursed, a demon of sorts I suppose. I was commanded to continue on without Ein. Eventually, we met again after Ein had destroyed all of the Accursed. He was accompanied by four girls, and his familiar, Rose. We ran into Hector in the Maze of Shadows, but we were too late. After Malice sacrificed one of Ein's companions, Hector fused with Seth, the opposite of Ursula, the protector of Riviera. Once combined, they called themselves 'Seth-Rah'. Ein killed Malice in anger of his companion's death, or at least we thought he did. We started to battle with Seth-Rah. Seth-Rah managed to trap my shadow, so that I could not move. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to die, when I heard a choking noise. Ein had intercepted a blow meant for me, resulting in his death…I was furious, and managed to kill Seth-Rah with the same technique I used to kill Malice. And that, Professor Lupin, is why Ein is in my worst memory." Dumbledore and Lupin looked at least moderately horrified. Snape looked indifferent. Harry walked towards the door to Dumbledore's office, and Dumbledore asked, "Err, where are you going, my boy?" Harry responded with, "I need to go report to the Magi. They will take care of removing everyone's memories but yours about the confrontation between Malice and I. Now, if you will excuse me." Harry walked outside the door, closing it. Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin just looked at each other, confused.

**A/N: Okay, here is an explanation I want to make. When Harry tells the professors, "You eight, out." The way I see it, there are eight teachers that did not know about the Grim Angels:**

**McGonagall (Transfiguration), Flitwick (Charms), Sprout (Herbology), Sinistra (Astronomy), Vector (Arithmancy)? (Muggle Studies)? (Ancient Runes), and Hagrid (Care of Magical Creatures), who couldn't keep his mouth shut anyways. (LOL) Then there is Dumbledore (Headmaster), Snape (Potions), and Lupin (DADA) who do know. So there. **

**As for Trelawny (Divination) and Binns (History of Magic), it says in the book that Trelawny almost never comes out of her tower, and Binns? He's a ghost. He can't eat. So he wasn't in the Great Hall, and neither was Trelawny. So neither of them would have heard anything, so they would not be with the other professors in Dumbledore's office.**

**Man, the answers I had Harry give were sooo long! …Although, that's probably the reason this chapter was so long in the first place.**

**I changed the Wizard's Oath terms for Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin from the original version of this chapter. The first version was too vague.**

**Well, hope you like this chapter. Please review!**

**BTW, like I said, I probably won't be able to update until Friday night due to my summer job. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Riviera: The Promised Land. This was written for fun, and I am making no profit from this. Besides, if I did own either one, do you honestly think I would publish this online? (BTW, if I did own Riviera: The Promised Land, Ledah wouldn't have died. So there!)**

Harry walked into the chamber of the Magi. He bowed, then stood up straight. The Magi acknowledged his bow with slight tilts of their heads, then one of them said, "Ledah, report."

"Malice managed to infiltrate Hogwarts. As she was a traitor who was sentenced to death, I disposed of her. Unfortunately, there were witnesses. I told three people who I felt were worthy of the information, but locked the rest of the school in the Great Hall for a mass-memory wipe."

"You did well, Ledah. We will handle the memory wipe and anything else. You are dismissed. Head back to Hogwarts."

Harry bowed again, then left the chamber. He teleported back to Hogwarts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_At Hogwarts…………._

As soon as Remus was sure that Harry was gone, his eyes flashed amber and he snarled at Dumbledore, "How could you, Albus? How could you leave Harry with those wretched Dursleys? Lily and James specifically stated in their will that in the event of their deaths, Harry was to be left with Sirius, and if he was unable, the Longbottoms! Hell, James would have preferred Severus to have custody of him instead of the Dursleys! Blood wards my ASS! They _obviously_ don't protect Harry from what is INSIDE THE HOUSE!"

Dumbledore looked thoroughly chastised, and waited a moment before feebly responding, "But, the Dursley residence is the only place Harry would be safe!"

Severus, over his shock about _James Potter _of all people wanting _him_ to have custody over Harry instead of someone else, was now angry about how the Dursleys had treated Harry; child abuse always got to him. "You could have used the Fidelius Charm with yourself as the Secret Keeper, Albus! Anything but placing Harry with people his parents themselves disapproved of!"

Dumbledore, twinkle in his eyes on full blast, remarked, "If you feel that way, my boy, perhaps _you_ should take custody of Harry." Snape shot back, "Perhaps I will!" Dumbledore clapped his hands jovially, and said, "I knew you would agree, my boy!"

Snape's eye twitched. _Bloody manipulative old fool; he set me up!_

All of a sudden, Harry appeared in a burst of smoke. Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin all turned around quickly, wands at the ready, until they noticed Harry.

"Ah, Harry, my boy! We were just talking about you! …How was your meeting with the Magi?" Harry responded, "It was fine. Now, what have you been saying about me?"

"We have been discussing your situation with the Dursleys, my boy. We have decided that Severus will gain custody of you. Is that alright with you, my boy?"

Harry's eye twitched at being called 'my boy', but he replied, "That's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do."

**A/N: Dumbledore, Snape, and Lupin didn't really discuss the Grim Angel issue because there really wasn't anything to discuss. Harry gave** **many lengthy explanations in the last chapter, so all of the questions they did have beforehand should have been answered already. The issue of who has custody of Harry is (I think, anyways) more important.**

**I know I said I wouldn't have a chance to update until Friday, but I was at dinner with some relatives, was bored, and so I wrote this chapter on paper, then typed it up here at home.**

**So, what do you think? Review? Please? **


	6. Author's Note

Okay: Here is a poll for the fanfic:

Should this:

Be a Severitus type fic

Be a Snarry fic, or

Neither

I want to hear peoples' opinions. I haven't really had much time (or inspiration) for this fic lately. I thought about it, and I came up with the poll. Sooooo, please vote!

Also, please note that I made a minor edit to the ending of the last chapter.

I probably won't be able to update for a while, until around Thanksgiving maybe. I'm in high school, and half of my classes are advanced placement classes. Sorry! cries

Thanks, peoples!

"Itachi-Sama's Fangirl"


End file.
